To Take A Chance
by Kagura no baka
Summary: After the defeat of the Panther Tribe Leader and an embarrassing incident with AhUn, Sesshoumaru happens to meet Kagura. [SemiKaguraSesshoumaru, Oneshot]


**Okay, I'm mostly going by the manga, but I am using the panther tribe from… some episode… Yep. They were something you'd only see in really bad fanfiction, with their swirly attacks and many colored outfits. They want to revive their master, (the panther leader fought Inutaishou and died) and all but 1 dies when their leader uses their own power to come back. Sesshoumaru brings back the panther demons to stop the evil guy, and walks off, contemplating. I just thought that entire anime filler was so awful... I fanficced it. **

**To Take A Chance**

**By Kagura no Baka**

Sesshoumaru led his group at a leisurely pace through the lush forest, feeling irritated at everything. The white-haired demon lord was plagued with his usual thoughts, which meant questioning why the hell did his father leave him the Tensaiga, why the frick did Inu-baka get the Tetsusaiga, and of course, how was he going to kill Naraku. Typically these thoughts would not have bothered the prince, and he would have just spent his time keeping his pace steady and ignoring Jakken. Today however, the dog-demon's thoughts were elsewhere...

_'The panther tribe… fools, all of them...'_

"Who came up with that shi-" Crap. The little parade had come to a halt behind him as he accidentally said the words aloud. Rin's bright brown eyes were curious, Jakken's bulging eyes were bugged out more than usual and the twin headed dragon was giving him a reproving look. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, chastised by an animal named 'Ah-Un'.

A vein popping from his temple, the golden-eyed demon span around and sent an icy glare at the dragon. A river of molten lava would have frozen solid at the dog-demon's murderous expression. Ah-un just blinked.

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch and he took an intimidating step forward. Something would die, his look promised. His single fist clenched, and...

"Why is Lord Sesshoumaru so mad?" the innocent human companion asked, looking down at Jakken.

_'What am I doing? Picking fights, stomping around the woods glaring at everything, cursing around small children…'_ Sesshoumaru's left eye made a nervous tic. _'I'm turning into Inuyasha.' _

Golden-eyes met bulbous yellow, and the white-haired demon knew he had lost every shred of the powerful, dignified image he had cultivated his entire life in one night.

Sesshoumaru wished he were human so he could plea drunkenness. As it was, he was probably insane.

_Damn panthers... what the heck were they doing in Japan anyway_?

Jakken was looking at him with a knowing smile, which was disturbing. The dog narrowed his eyes and spat out,

"You're annoying me. I'm leaving, so stay here until I come back."

Kagura was having one of the best days of her life. Naraku was injured and holed up in his castle from a battle with Kagome. He wouldn't be looking for her, and the wind witch could savor the pretend freedom of riding on her feather through the cloudy sky.

The red-eyed girl picked out a familiar scent blowing on the breeze and brought herself down.

"Hello Se-sshou-ma-ru." She said in a teasing tone, shrinking the white feather and putting it back into her bun. "You look as attractive as ever."

The gorgeous demon looked... Kagura would say _pissed off_, but those words weren't dignified enough for the pristine male.

"What do you want, shade of Naraku?"

Red lips smiled thinly. "Nothing, really..."

"Then I shall be going."

Kagura frowned. That was no fun. "You're really bad at winning a girl's affection, aren't you?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru never raised his voice, but his tone suggested the depth of his outrage.

_'Ooh! Hit a nerve, did I?'_ Kagura knew she wouldn't get any help from the demon prince, so she had no reason **not** to mess with him.

Well, just a bit. Then she would run, like the smart girl she was. And fast, while praying. "You just don't understand girls, do you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." He leaned on a nearby tree, his posture proper as one can be while trying not to slouch. "You can't get free of Naraku, can you **Kagura**?"

She wanted to sigh. The white-haired demon had such a _voice_… he could kill woman by just saying their name, if he wanted to. Too bad he never tried... the wind witch wouldn't mind having to die if it were because of that.

"I'm in such a good mood, even that can't rain on my parade." She said brightly, pulling out her feather. "Today."

"Well now..." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glittered with a molten quality she would typically associate with Inuyasha.

Right before he would swing that blasted sword at her.

Erk.

"I am in a horrible mood. What do you want?" His tight response startled her.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so happy?"

Kagura was becoming tired of the questions for answers, so she responded dryly, "Naraku's in pain."

"Inuyasha and the blasted Panther Tribe are not."

It took Kagura a second to realize that she had been given an answer to her question. Sesshoumaru was looking at her expectantly, so she said, "Good day then."

"Better luck tomorrow."

"Indeed."

**There. Done. Ta-daaa. I was to update on friday, but forgot, and today everyone was so damn busy! -.-**


End file.
